


cast die

by miramiro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiro/pseuds/miramiro
Summary: Kun dyes his hair (black) and Ten dies (in all ways but one).
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	cast die

Ten walks into the office on Friday morning to an undercurrent of excited chatter. He doesn’t notice it at first, airpods in his ears, matching his steps to the beats of a pop song as he makes his way to his cubicle. It is only after he has dumped his laptop bag on his chair, made himself a coffee in the kitchenette, and sipped a quarter of the coffee at his desk, that he takes off his airpods. The buzzing sounds like a swarm of bees having flown out of their beehive, out to attack Ten.

“You’ll want to see this.” An arm is swung around Ten’s shoulders and Yangyang leans his weight against Ten’s body, whispering in his ear. 

“What?” Ten asks, playfully jabbing Yangyang in the side, which Yangyang escapes by twisting his body out of Ten’s reach. Ten, having anticipated the move, curls his arm around Yangyang’s neck, choking him lightly for a moment before letting him go. Yangyang hacks out an exaggerated cough, making Ten ruffle his hair fondly. Yangyang has only been an intern at their little design firm for a month, but he has already endeared himself into becoming Ten’s favourite.

“Look to your left,” Yangyang grins, even as he runs his fingers through his hair to work them into a semblance of order. Ten whips his head around to see what the fuss is all about and wishes he hadn’t turned so fast—he probably would have prevented his heartbeat from skyrocketing.

Qian Kun sits at his desk, a few cubicles away from Ten, surrounded by their co-workers, his cheeks tinted a mild pink. That’s nothing new, though. Kun has a natural bashfulness to his personality, that he forgets all about when he has projects to lead, and unbeknownst to him, when he bickers with Ten, giving back as good as he gets. No, what’s new are the black strands falling into his bespectacled eyes, instead of the warm chocolate Ten has gotten used to seeing over the past two years.

“Careful, Ten, your crush is showing,” Yangyang crows gleefully. Ten makes to open his mouth to retort, only to realize that it is already open. He snaps it shut and turns away, missing the frown Kun throws his way.

“What crush?” Ten mumbles, seating himself in his chair, away from Yangyang, away from this new, black-haired Kun. Being a design firm, the office has its fair share of individuals with piercings, tattoos, and dyed hair with Ten being a prime example. But to see Qian Kun of all people—

“Denial is not a good look on you, Ten,” a smooth, youthful voice chirps. Donghyuck has appeared out of nowhere the way he always seems to, and Ten swallows a gasp of surprise. He can’t let Donghyuck see any cracks in his armour. Ten often wonders whether their recent intern-turned-employee is secretly a witch, or at the very least, has teleportation powers and superhuman hearing. 

“Shush, child,” Ten snaps. Donghyuck doesn’t take offence, instead using it as a moment to bond with Yangyang, whom Ten knows he is smitten with. The two boys chuckle amongst themselves at Ten’s expense, until they spot big boss Taeil walking in followed by his partner, Johnny, and scurry away to their desks.

After the round of greetings, Ten seats himself and pulls out his laptop and graphics tablet, busying himself with perfecting the logos he is designing for their new client. The presentation is on Monday and Ten needs to report to Kun with the logo options by the end of the day. For all their bickering, they make a superb team and Taeil usually tasks them with roping in new clients. Ten doesn’t want to disappoint Taeil, and he wants to impress Kun, so he loses himself in his work.

The day passes by in a blur of the laptop screen hurting his eyes and the excess amount of coffee he downs hurting his head, but finally, Ten hits save and waits for the file to download. He closes his eyes for a moment and nearly dozes off before he is jolted awake by the feeling of hands on his shoulders.

“Shh,” Kun hushes him. “It’s me. Everyone’s left.”

Ten relaxes into the touch and lets Kun massage the tiredness out of his neck and shoulders with a gentle firmness. The final press of his warm hands makes an involuntary, “Ah!” escape out of Ten’s mouth. The hands are gone immediately. Ten feels the loss of the touch, but forces himself to bear with it.

“Are you done with the logos?” Kun asks from behind him.

Ten nods.

The next moment, Ten finds himself facing Kun as he closes the lid of Ten’s laptop and pushes the device away, before sitting on the edge of the desk. Kun leans forward and grabs Ten’s tie, pulling him closer. Ten goes willingly, and accepts the press of Kun’s lips against his, before deepening the kiss by teasing at the seam of Kun’s lips with his tongue.

They kiss hungrily for a long moment before it softens into something more sweet and intimate. Ten feels dizzy as they part, but is brought out of the haze by the pressure of the tie being pulled at. “Eyes on me, now, Chittaphon,” Kun murmurs.

“Always,” Ten answers, equally softly. He meets Kun’s eyes, notes the challenge in them, and drops his gaze to Kun’s plump, freshly-kissed lips, and then back up again. He leans in to kiss Kun again, but this time, Kun draws away, letting go of Ten’s tie in the process.

“Liar,” Kun retorts. “You didn’t look at me even once, today.” Before Ten can reply, Kun adds, “You don’t like the hair?” in a softer tone, tinged with hurt.

“No!” Ten exclaims, getting to his feet immediately and stepping closer to Kun. He cups Kun’s cheeks with his palms, and drops a kiss on to his hair. “You look beautiful, Kun.” He tilts Kun’s face up and kisses him again, before mouthing down his chin and his neck. His hands travel down Kun’s torso to his thighs, before he grabs Kun’s knees and gently pushes them apart so he can stand between Kun’s legs.

Kun reaches his arms out and wraps them around Ten’s neck, drawing him even closer. “Tell me more,” he smirks.

“You look so stunning, I didn’t have the courage to look at you all day,” Ten smirks, knowing there is nothing more that would please Kun than the truth.

“Hm, I thought you might like this,” Kun muses. 

“I do,” Ten breathes, leaning in to let his lips ghost against Kun’s as he speaks. “I love it, Kun. I have been thinking about you all day.”

“Mm, that’s not enough,” Kun replies cheekily.

“Been wanting to get my hands on you, and your hands on me all day. All day, Kun,” Ten whispers. “I deserve a reward, I would say.”

“Oh really? And what is it that you want?” Kun asks.

“You. Always you,” Ten answers honestly. So Kun kisses him, running his hands down Ten’s back while Ten runs his fingers through Kun’s hair. They kiss and kiss, picking up the pace and then slowing down, and repeating it until they part, breathing heavily.

As he catches his breath, Ten starts pulling at the buttons on Kun’s shirt.

“Hey, hey, we can’t, Ten. Not over here,” Kun hisses, scandalized.

Ten nods, and steps impossibly closer, holding Kun and pressing a kiss to his forehead. His hands travel down to grab at Kun’s ass, which makes Kun blush prettily. Their crotches brush, giving away how hard they both are getting. “Let me blow you, please Kun,” Ten states.

Kun swallows heavily, and then nods. Ten smiles at him and pecks him on the lips again.

“You know,” Ten begins, as he pulls Kun’s belt out of the loops and then slowly inches the zipper down. “Yangyang and Donghyuck are quite convinced I have a crush on you and am in denial.”

Kun snorts. “And are you?”

“In denial? No.” Ten pulls the waistband of Kun’s underwear down, freeing his cock.

“So you have a crush on me,” Kun smirks.

“No,” Ten says, falling down to his knees and pressing a kiss to the tip of Kun’s cock. “I love you.” Kun gasps, and Ten smiles as he hears a choked off, "I love you, too,” that turns into a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! I just—had to do this. I compromised on much-needed sleep to write this because Kun is just so beautiful and inspiring, hhh. No regrets.
> 
> This is rather rough, but I needed this. Hope y'all like it nonetheless.
> 
> Do let me know what you think!
> 
> My [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/gummieistrying); my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/gummieistrying).


End file.
